


Spell

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Cursed, Cute, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inktober, Memes, Other, Spells & Enchantments, Steve Rogers Imagine, challenge, laughing, quotes, sam Wilson imagine, sam and Steve are meme lords for a day, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Sam and Steve think they've been cursed.There's no such thing as curses, but what about Spells?





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joeyisanolive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joeyisanolive).



> This is work 2/5 for my personal Inktober challenge. This week's prompt was Spell.   
> I'm coupling this challenge with an additional one: Character: Steve Rogers. Quote: "We're officially big pimpin."  
> I had fun writing this one! I did it in one sitting lol.

It started off small. Nothing too terrible or dangerous. First they got stuck outside in a storm. Then Sam lost his phone. Steve got a bad burn on his tongue eating. But then things started to escalate. Sam's gear stopped working mid flight. The ear piece Steve was using on a particularly risky mission malfunctioned, only for there to be no problems with either back at the compound. They thought it was just a string of bad luck.

"It's just a coincidence. There's no such thing as a curse." Sam sipped his coffee brushing off Steve's concerns.

"Just a week's worth of tremendous bad luck? I dunno man... your flight gear has never just shut off before." They both raise an eyebrow at each other.

"You think it was intentional? Who could even..?"

They had just started pondering their options on sabotage when you and Wanda walk in from showing the new recruit around, Peter. Spider kid in tow.  
"OR maybe it's just some... bad Karma." She interjected, flicking her fingers causing a small dusting of her powers to become visible for a moment.

Steve looked up at the three of you decidedly worried.  
"Did you...? Have you been doing all this?"

Wanda smiled.   
"I don't know... there was a homemade box of cookies here last week for me. She points to the empty space on the counter between the men.  
"Did you eat them?" You and Peter giggle quietly to yourselves behind her. Steve and Sam glance at each other amused for a moment. You're not sure if they're actually the guilty party but you're certainly worried if they are or know who is. There's no way she could be serious about the cookies, but with powers like that... who else would it be? Unless they really are cursed.  
"Oh! And you're right there's no such thing as a curse... but I certainly did cast a spell on you." 

"A spell?" Sam seems unconvinced. 

"A spell." She parroted back, matter of factually. 

Peter leans into you whispering softly.  
"Like, a spell spell?" You shrug. Not quite sure if you believe her yet either.

She continues.  
"And I think you've had enough of fear for one week. How about some... humiliation maybe?" She turns on her heels quickly and points at you and Peter.   
"You two. They're only allowed to say what you tell them to, got that? Peter? Y/n?" You both nod hesitantly in unison.  
She turns back to give Sam and Steve a long dragged stare coupled with a few small hand motions before moving to leave.  
"The two of you get some lunch, take a break. I'm gonna go freshen up." She gives the very tip of your nose a light boop.

Once she's out of sight the four of you stare at each other in silence for a long moment.   
"Soooo? Did you eat those cookies or nah?" You laugh nervously, just trying to break the silence but something seems off when neither of them answer you.   
"Hullo? Package for the Avengers?" Sam and Steve shoot each other nervous glances.

Peter catches on quicker than you.  
"Wait... can you really not speak?" They both shake their heads.

"Real funny." Still silence.   
"Sam! Cut it out. He shrugs his shoulders at you, frustrated. They really are under a spell...  
"Steve?" He gives you a soft but stern "Cap look." The kind that clearly reads: No we're not joking.

"Oh... my gods..." you look over at Peter to make sure he's on the same train that you are. Your faces light up. The obvious first choice coming to each of you simultaneously. You pick your fighters and whisper into their ears.

"I'm so sorry Steve but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

Peter cautiously places a hand on Sam's back.  
"Sorry man but if you were me you'd do the same thing."

Steve's shoulder sink and he yells. "This bitch empty!"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yeet!"

The two of you erupt in laughter. Peter actual falls on the floor. You've been blessed. This is a blessing. One day the two of them will learn to appreciate the sense of humour you've been given. Wanda peeks around the corner to see what all the commotion is about.

"I got one I got one!" You deliberate with your partner in this crime against humanity before arming your weapons.

Steve clears his throat.  
"We don't download films illegally. Because we're honest and hardworking people-" 

Same immediately interjects.   
"And we don't know how."

"HILARIOUS! Oh my, you guys I've done a lot of things for cookies but this tops all of that."

"Yeah I'm gonna like it here." Peter is actually holding his side.  
"Okay Sam here." He whispers again. 

He gives both of your an amused but sour look. "Cut the check!"

"Steve! Steve please okay, hahaha! Say, say..." you lean into him again.

He looks at you disapprovingly.   
"We're officially big pimpin." You snort and burry your face in his shoulder.

"Sam..." Peter wipes away a single tear.

"I MISS VINE!" 

"VINE! Yes that's perfect! I'm looking up compilation videos right now. Omg what else can they say?! Get your phone out and pull up tumblr." You and Peter open every web browser known to man to find any and every meme in existence. 

Wanda, finally catching on to whats happening saunters over to your puppets.  
"I didnt actually cast a spell on you... you know that right?"

Steve leans in to whisper.   
"Yeah but they're having fun so we're gonna give this a bit longer, if you wanna play along."


End file.
